1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multimedia content storage. More particularly, the present invention relates to transferring stored multimedia content between multimedia devices.
2. Background Art
A number of commercially available products permit users to record multimedia content and transfer this recorded content to portable devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, and the like. These products enable users to record, for example, video content onto a flash memory card and then insert this memory card into the user's mobile phone for viewing at a later time.
Typically, to transfer this stored multimedia content from the flash memory card to a memory within the user's mobile phone, the user is required to manually select the correct content file configuration, video format, and resolution, among other settings, before storing it in the user's mobile phone. This selection process occurs via a menu driven graphical user interface (GUI) enabling the user make the selections. These selections are chosen from among a large number of available options related to content file configurations, video formats, resolutions, and other setting associated with the stored video content presented to the user via the menu and the GUI. A significant deficiency in this process, however, is that many of these user selectable settings can be complicated and based upon information not readily known by the average user.
What is needed, therefore, are methods and systems to resolve the aforementioned deficiencies pertaining to transferring and transcoding recorded multimedia content from products, such as flash drives, to devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, notebook computers, and the like. More specifically, what is needed are methods and systems to facilitate transcoding and playback of recorded multimedia content on a third device, and to enhance interoperability between products and vendors.